Kid Icarus: Severed From the Heavens
Kid Icarus: Severed From the Heavens is yet another fanmade game that takes it's inspiration from Uprising. However, this game is more of an RPG and is not chronicled in separate chapters, but rather in one fluid story. Plot Amazon Pandora does what Medusa threatened to do before she was killed by Pit six years ago. She cuts off his wings and severs him from the Heavens. After hitting Earth, a 16-year-old calling himself Keteus comes out of a nearby house and calls his father, Iapyx. He exclaims about how he thought Icarus was dead, and that if his father could see this... Pit asks what's going on, and gets the reply "Don't worry Icarus, that must've been a big hit to the head. You'll remember everything soon." Gameplay This game is more of an RPG-style game, with the town Pit lands in acting as the main hub for most of the game. Chapters serve as mandatory quests, with many side-quests as well. As this game is an RPG, the player can have multiple weapons and powers with them at one time, and there are countless items that the player can carry with them and use whenever they want. The player can, like in any other RPG, level up. Returning Cast (Incomplete) *Pit *Palutena *Amazon Pandora *Magnus New Characters (Incomplete) *Icarus *Keteus *Iapyx Chapters Chapter 1: Severed The chapter starts off with a recap of Uprising and a brief tutorial, during which troops never seen before begin to attack Skyworld. Palutena sends Pit to one of the temples (skipping the air battle, as they reside in Skyworld) to investigate. Once inside the temple, Amazon Pandora begins a monolougue about how she was revived and that she was now taking her revenge on Pit for killing Hades. Once Pit reaches the center of the temple and meets Pandora, she is picked up by one of her flying troops and takes to the skies. Pit flies after her and engages in battle. After a few minutes time, Pandora suceeds in cutting Pit's wings off with a lucky sword throw, sending him hurtling towards the ground. Chapter 2: The Need for a Sword Pit is awakened by a boy who appears to be the same age as him and who appears to be vaguely familiar. He is revealed to be Keteus and claims to be Pit's brother. However, he calls Pit "Icarus," and since Pit cannot remember anything anyways, he decides to stick with this name. Keteus brings Icarus back to his house, where his father, Iapyx, exclaims that he thought that Icarus was dead. Icarus has no idea what they are talking about, and says that he somehow remembers a battle. Iapyx tells Icarus that he should probably try to discover what this is, and that he would most likely need a weapon of some sort for the trials ahead. Keteus says that he saw a crystalline sword by the crater Icarus was found in, and, although it does not have the manliest color combination (blue and pink), he suggests that it would be a good start. Keteus leads Icarus back to the crater, giving him multiple hints and tutorials along the way. Eventually they stumble upon the sword sticking out of the ground. Icarus complains about the colors, but as he touches it, it turns gold, puzzling Keteus. Chapter 3: The Bandit Lair On the way back from the crater, Icarus and Keteus are attacked by multiple groups of bandits (whom Icarus can now fight with his new sword), and eventually come across a little girl lying on the side of the path. She says that the bandits kidnapped her father and brother, and asks if Icarus and Keteus could try and rescue them. Keteus convinces Icarus to agree to the girl's request. Keteus insists that the girl accompany them, as it is much too dangerous outside. Keteus and Icarus travel to the Bandit Lair, only to find that it is guarded by two large beasts. Keteus then decides to teach Icarus the move Sneak, which allows him to turn invisible for fifteen seconds. The player can choose to either sneak past the guards or attack them to earn experience points. If the player decides to attack, they will not be able to kill both guards and will end up in the Lair's prison. If they decide to sneak across, the girl will get caught, revealing their location as well. Either way, Icarus and Keteus end up in prison. Chapter 4: The Bandit King Icarus and Keteus, upon arriving at the prison, find that due to the large amount of prisoners, the prison has facilities such as a shop. The girl is nowhere to be found. Icarus approaches the shopkeep on Keteus's suggestion to buy armor, and learns that the prison was actually a town in development before the Bandits took over and built their fortress on top of it. He also asks them to assassinate the Bandit King if they can ever escape the prison. Using the new Sneak ability, Icarus gets out of the prison. Keteus, however, says that he is going to look for the girl, leaving Icarus on his own. Icarus makes his way through the Lair, fighting every class of Bandit, and eventually makes it to the king. However, when he gets there, he finds that the bandits have captured Keteus. This angers Icarus and suddenly he gets a rush of memories from his past as an angel, each of someone teaching him to fight. Using these lessons, Icarus kills the Bandit King and liberates what would come to be known as Bandit Town. Chapter 5: The Swordsman Icarus and Keteus leave Bandit Town as heroes and head back to Statio Village. However, once they get there, they realize that everyone is missing. They check all the houses to see if anyone is still there, but the whole town seems to be taken over by Pandora's troops. Eventually, they leave town to look for the villagers. However, as they are leaving, they are assaulted by a swordsman who insists that Icarus and Keteus are the ones behind the villagers' dissapearances. He will not let them get a word in, so they fight. Icarus and Keteus lose, as the man is an extremely ferocious warrior. However, they explain themselves, and the warrior, who calls himself Magnus, agrees to help them search for the townspeople. Locations Since this story is not told in chapters, towns and other places can be revisited. Most towns have a shop, an inn, and a tavern, as well as other features unique to that town. In this game there are also Altars that, should Icarus stumble upon them, will grant him a new power or skill. Skyworld Skyworld is the first location visited in the game, and, after the first chapter, can only be revisited after Pit has discovered his origins and is again in contact with Palutena. The town in Skyworld is built around a large fountain, with the buildings being curved and in the formation of a large circle.The shop is the one of the largest buildings in the circle, and it has a side room where Pit can teleport to once he can revisit Skyworld. Statio Village Statio Village is where PIt lands after his wings are cut off. It is a small village made up of poor farmers, and makes up the main hub for most of the game. There is nothing really special about this town, except for the fortune teller's tent and a small abandoned shack. Bandit Town Bandit Town, formerly the Bandit Lair, is an underground village that, as it was in construction, was ransacked by a group of bandits led by the Bandit King. The Bandits built their fortress on top of the town and used the developing town as a prison for those who lived there. Icarus and Keteus liberate Bandit Town and kill the Bandit King in the fourth chapter of the game. Since the town was in development during takeover, it does not have a tavern and is relatively small. However, over the course of the game, it does proceed to get larger if the player decides to visit Bandit Town again. Suggestions? Leave Superbanannaman a message! Thanks! To Lace1234 for coming up with this idea and letting me use this awesome page! Category:Fanmade Game Category:Kid Icarus: Severed from the Heavens Category:Story